staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Marca 2007
thumb|left|95px 06:00 Warto kochać odc. 22; serial TVP 06:45 Receptury klasztorne odc.15-Legumina jabłonowska (Siostry Pasterki); magazyn 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Studio 5-10-15 08:30 Byli sobie odkrywcy odc.24-Od szczytów do głębin; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Studio 5-10-15 09:55 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Planica - loty 12:20 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kotlety dla jaroszy 12:45 Budzimy do życia odc.1; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Od przedszkola do Opola - Irena Santor 13:40 Narodowy Dzień Życia w Jedynce 13:50 Święty Franciszek z Asyżu cz.1; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2001) 15:25 Narodowy Dzień Życia w Jedynce 15:30 Przed Opolem - odc. 3 15:45 Sekrety Rodzinne - odc. 8; talk-show 16:35 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 16:50 Narodowy Dzień Życia w Jedynce 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 34 - (TXT - str.777); serial TVP 17:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 35 - (TXT - str.777); serial TVP 18:15 Sąsiedzi - Znajoma matki; serial komediowy TVP 18:45 Przed Opolem odc.5 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Wspaniały - (TXT - str.777); komedia kraj prod.Hongkong, Chiny (1999) 22:05 Orzeł s. III odc. 8; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Dania, Niemcy, Norwegia, Szwecja, Islandia (2005) 23:15 Męska rzecz... - Urok mordercy; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2002) 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.13; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:45 Pasja według św. Mateusza J. S. Bacha - UWAGA! ZMIANA CZASU Z 2.00 na 3.00. 05:50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|95px 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka-Rajd 06:50 Smak Europy - Pozytywiści.... 07:00 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:55 M jak miłość odc.480; serial TVP 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką - w tym Panorama: 9.45, 10.30 i Pogoda: 9.15,10.10,10.35 10:40 Na dobre i na złe odc.287; serial TVP 11:35 Egzamin z życia odc.71; serial TVP 12:30 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Tokio (program dowolny solistek) 14:00 Familiada - (TXT - str.777); teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy odc.844-Przyjemnie jest pomagać ludziom; telenowela TVP 15:00 Smaczne Go!; magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Święta wojna - Cellulit 16:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 44; serial komediowy TVP 16:50 Wielki Poker odc.2; teleturniej 17:45 Przebojowe Polki - prezentacje (3) 17:50 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Polska-Azerbejdżan 20:05 Przebojowe Polki (3); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:00 Fabryka śmiechu 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:28 Jeździecki PŚ Sygnity Toyota World Cup 2007 - kronika 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Mocne Kino - Haker - (TXT - str.777); komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002) 00:15 Miasto widmo; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:45 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - skróty - o godz. 2.00 zmiana czasu na godz. 3.00 04:15 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|95px 06:35 Uwierz w dokument; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Mauritshuis w Hadze (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Uwierz w dokument; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:59 Nowoczesna medycyna - System odpornościowy; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:15 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Kurier; STEREO 01:25 Pogoda; STEREO 01:30 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|95px 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (414) - serial obyczajowy 06.35 Serial komediowy 07.05 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07.35 Tutenstein (20) - serial anim. 08.05 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.35 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (12) - serial kom. 09.35 Pasjonaci - magazyn 10.05 Rodzina zastępcza plus (250): Niezdrowe talenty 11.05 Jak kupić nową mamę? - komedia, USA 1994 12.45 Czarodziejki (44) - serial 13.45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14.45 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Daleko od noszy (108): Sezon na starą miłość 16.15 Mamuśki (1) - serial obycz. 16.45 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 17.45 Grasz czy nie grasz? 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 13 posterunek (6) - serial komediowy 20.00 Jak oni śpiewają - rozr. 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Kill Bill 2 - film sensacyjny USA 2004 01.00 Gala bokserska w Wołowie - walka Krzysztof Bienias - Nugzar Margvelashvili 02.00 03.00 ZMIANA CZASU Z ZIMOWEGO NA LETNI 03.40 Dziewczyny w bikini - rozr. 05.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 05.55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|95px 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Teleskłep 07.35 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 08.10 Dzień dobry i zdrowyj magazyn 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Hela w opałach (17): Łzy radości - serial komediowy 12.05 Na Wspólnej (779-782) - serial obyczajowy 13.55 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Siłacze - pr. rozrywkowy 17.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 4 (3): Majowe niesnaski- serial komediowy 20.35 Kryminalni 6 (68): Uczta bogów - serial kryminalny 21.45 Szybcy i wściekli - film sensacyjny; USA 2001 23.55 Blade: Wieczny łowca 2 - horror, USA 2002 02.00 03.00 ZMIANA CZASU Z ZIMOWEGO NA LETNI 03.15 Telesklep 03.35 Nic straconego - powtórki thumb|left|95px 05.55 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 06.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.45 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 07.10 Pokemon (270. 271) - serial 08.00 Na topie - wywiad z... 08.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 09.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 10.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 10.30 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 11.00 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 11.30 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 12.00 Ja się zastrzelę (8) - serial 12.30 Potajemne małżeństwo - komedia kostiumowa, Wielka Brytania 1999 14.30 Pracująca dziewczyna (7) - serial komediowy 15.00 Siatkówka: Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Jastrzębski Węgiel - Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn-Koźle 17.00 Ściśle jawne - talk show 18.00 Zagadki historii: Zabić Hitlera - serial dokumentalny 19.05 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 19.35 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 20.05 Weekend w Palm Springs - komedia, USA 1985 22.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.10 Kamieńska (4) - serial sens. 00.10 Strainik Teksasu (121) 01.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 01.50 Casino Night 02.00 03.00 ZMIANA CZASU Z ZIMOWEGO NA LETNI 04.50 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.10 Na topie - wywiad z... 05.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|95px 05.40 Na osi, mag. 06.10 Telesklep 08.10 Sopot 2006, koncert na molo. Gosia Andrzejewicz, Gosia Da lux, Reni Jusis 09.05 We Dwoje, pr. rozr. 10.25 Nie ma sprawy, serial obycz., USA 11.25 Telefon, film sens., USA 1977 13.35 Siostrzyczki, serial kom., USA 14.35 Na osi, mag. 15.10 Moja krew, pr. rozr. 16.05 Łowcy koszmarów, serial S-F, USA 17.00 Kochany urwis, kom., USA 1990 18.35 Zakochaj Mnie, pr. rozr. 19.10 Kochane kłopoty, serial obycz., USA 20.10 Prezydent. Miłość w Białym Domu, film obycz., USA 1995 22.35 Mecz ostatniej szansy, kom., USA/GB 2001 00.30 Nocne igraszki, pr. rozr. 03.30 Sopot 2006, koncert na molo. Gosia Andrzejewicz, Gosia Da lux, Reni Jusis 04.20 Koniec programu thumb|left|95px 06:00 Plebania odc.644; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 645; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 646; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 647; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 648; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:35 Święta wojna - Kapitan Ochłap; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się .... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Słoneczna włócznia odc.1-Tajemnicze odkrycie; serial kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Maciej Łagodziński, Grzegorz Ruda, Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Marta Borowska, Małgorzata Głuchowska, Gudrun Okras, Jerzy Gudejko, Matthias Zahlbaum, Matthias Matz, Jan Rekiel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Wydrzeć ziemi tajemnicę; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Rempert Schleicher; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Album Mazowsza - Nieborów i Arkadia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Kozak Brabancki - Artysta sto mil przed brzegiem cz. 1 kraj prod.Polska (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Wileński smak ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 9; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe odc.276-Siostry; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Historyk idei i wyobraźni; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dzika Polska - .; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Duże dzieci; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 "Vitoldo" - wspomnienie o Witoldzie Gombrowiczu; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - To dziecko - te dzieci; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Powrót do Barataju; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość odc.434; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Smok Wawelski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Jest sprawa; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jarosław Gruda, Tomasz Sapryk, Michał Malinowski, Tadeusz Huk, Stefan Friedman, Bohdan Łazuka, Olaf Lubaszenko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Przebojowe Polki (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Dubidu; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 "Vitoldo" - wspomnienie o Witoldzie Gombrowiczu; film dokumentalny 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość odc.434; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Smok Wawelski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport - o godz. 2.00 zmiana czasu na godz. 3.00 03:00 Jest sprawa; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jarosław Gruda, Tomasz Sapryk, Michał Malinowski, Tadeusz Huk, Stefan Friedman, Bohdan Łazuka, Olaf Lubaszenko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Dzika Polska; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 9; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Powrót do Barataju; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Album Mazowsza - Nieborów i Arkadia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Rempert Schleicher; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 thumb|left|95px 09:00 Trzecia tercja 09:35 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Tokio (solistki, program dowolny) 11:05 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Tokio 12:25 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Tokio 13:55 Boks 16:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w lekkoatletyce 17:30 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Polska-Azerbejdżan 20:30 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Czechy-Niemcy 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór 23:10 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Portugalia-Belgia 00:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport: Magazyn sportowy 08:00 J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawska – Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa: Siatkówka Polska Liga Siatkówki 10:00 Odra Wodzisław Śląski – Wisła Kraków: Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy 12:10 Reading Bulldogs – Peterborough Panthers: Żużel Elite League 12:40 ŁKS Łódź – Legia Warszawa: Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy 14:50 Puncher, odc. 6 15:20 Total Rugby: Magazyn sportowy 15:50 Irlandia – Walia: Piłka nożna Eliminacje ME 2008 18:00 Energa Czarni Słupsk – SKK Kotwica Kołobrzeg: Koszykówka Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 20:00 Szkocja – Gruzja: Piłka nożna Eliminacje ME 2008 – skrót meczu 20:25 Holandia – Rumunia: Piłka nożna Eliminacje ME 2008 22:30 Gala boksu zawodowego w Wołowie: Boks Ale kino! 8:00 Starsza pani znika 9:45 Drobiazgi 10:05 Trzecia płeć 11:50 Wielkie nadzieje 13:55 Bajzel na kółkach 15:30 Samotni 16:10 Rodzinka z piekła rodem 17:50 Koncert na 50 serc 20:00 W sieci zła 22:10 Opętanie Joela Delaneya 0:05 I stanie się koniec 2:10 W pogoni za Amy AXN 6:20 Zagadki z przeszłości 7:15 Tajne akcje CIA 8:10 Bez pardonu 9:05 Bez przeszłości 10:00 Bez przeszłości 10:55 Bez przeszłości 11:50 Zagadki z przeszłości 12:45 Bez pardonu 13:40 Regenesis 14:35 Szczury wodne 15:30 Charlie Jade 16:25 Robinsonowie 17:20 Robinsonowie 18:15 Tajne akcje CIA 19:10 Regenesis 20:05 Medium 21:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 23:00 4400 0:00 Zabójcze umysły 0:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 1:50 Medium 2:45 Agentka o stu twarzach 3:40 4400 Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu capu 7:30 Perła w koronie 9:25 Kampania Arnolda 10:55 Samoloty, pociągi i samochody 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Cena sławy 14:05 W świecie luksusu 14:35 Doborowa jednostka 16:20 Duma i uprzedzenie 18:30 Wallace i Gromit – Klątwa królika 20:00 Madonna: The Confessions Tour Live from London 21:40 11:14 23:10 Ziemia żywych trupów 0:50 Prowokacja 3:24 Zmiana czasu z zimowego na letni – z godz. 02.00 na 03.00 3:25 Grbavica 5:00 Sześciostrzałowiec 5:30 Wszystko, czego pragniesz HBO 6:30 Drugie wcielenie 8:00 Moja bar micwa 9:30 Trzecie życzenie 11:05 Kontrakt przedmałżeński 12:35 Szkolna gazetka 14:00 Czerwone drzwi 15:30 Gattaca – szok przyszłości 17:15 Gnijąca panna młoda Tima Burtona 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Miss Agent II: Uzbrojona i urocza 20:55 Trawka 21:25 HBO na stojaka! Przeboje 2006 22:25 Śląski interes 23:25 Zobacz w HBO 23:55 Na koniec świata 1:45 Zauroczony 3:20 Gnijąca panna młoda Tima Burtona MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek 6:10 Miś Uszatek 6:20 Miś Uszatek 6:30 Tabaluga 6:55 Krecik 7:05 Olinek Okrąglinek 7:30 Witaj Franklin 7:55 Pingu 8:00 Noddy 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym 8:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir 8:25 Pingu 8:30 Pingu 8:35 Listy od Feliksa 8:45 Rumcajs 9:00 Zdjęciaki 9:05 Listonosz Pat i pocztowy autobus 9:30 Hydronauci 9:45 Bracia koala 10:00 Świat Elmo 10:15 Bawmy się Sezamku 10:40 Globtroter Grover 10:45 Sesame English 11:00 Noddy 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym 11:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir 11:25 Pingu 11:30 Pingu 11:35 Listy od Feliksa 11:45 Rumcajs 12:00 Tęczowe rybki 12:15 Tęczowe rybki 12:30 Kacze opowieści 12:55 Przygody kota Filemona 13:05 Pszczółka Maja 13:30 Clifford 14:00 Miś Uszatek 14:10 Miś Uszatek 14:20 Miś Uszatek 14:30 Tabaluga 14:55 Krecik 15:05 Olinek Okrąglinek 15:30 Witaj Franklin 15:55 Pingu 16:00 Zdjęciaki 16:05 Listonosz Pat 16:20 Czerwony traktorek 16:30 Hydronauci 16:45 Bracia koala 17:00 Świat Elmo 17:15 Bawmy się Sezamku 17:40 Globtroter Grover 17:45 Sesame English 18:00 Kraina Elfów 19:25 Przygody kota Filemona 19:30 Clifford Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Zwariowane wyścigi (2) - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek (1) - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek (2) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper (1) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Zwariowane wyścigi (2) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac (7) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (48) - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (49) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Przełomowe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Przełomowe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod (2) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata (2) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Winny czy niewinny? (8) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne - serial dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Duchy (7) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek (1) - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek (2) - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper (2) - serial dokumentalny Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie - serial dokumentalny 09:55 Zaginione światy - serial dokumentalny 10:50 Życie za murem (1) - serial dokumentalny 11:45 Pola bitew (2) - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Barbarzyńcy według Terry'ego Jonesa (4) - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Łowcy duchów - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Życie za murem (1) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie - serial dokumentalny 15:55 Zaginione światy - serial dokumentalny 16:50 Życie za murem (1) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Pola bitew (2) - serial dokumentalny 18:40 Barbarzyńcy według Terry'ego Jonesa (4) - serial dokumentalny 19:35 Łowcy duchów - serial dokumentalny 20:05 Życie za murem (1) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Zaginione światy - serial dokumentalny 22:50 Życie za murem (1) - serial dokumentalny 23:45 Pola bitew (2) - serial dokumentalny 00:40 Barbarzyńcy według Terry'ego Jonesa (4) - serial dokumentalny 01:35 Łowcy duchów - serial dokumentalny Discovery Science 09:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko - serial dokumentalny 09:55 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) - serial dokumentalny 10:20 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) - serial dokumentalny 10:45 Jak to zbudowano? - serial dokumentalny 11:10 Prehistoryczny słoń - film dokumentalny 12:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo (4) - serial dokumentalny 12:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo (5) - serial dokumentalny 12:50 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) - serial dokumentalny 13:15 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) - serial dokumentalny 13:40 Jak to zbudowano? - serial dokumentalny 14:10 Start (1) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko - serial dokumentalny 15:55 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) - serial dokumentalny 16:20 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) - serial dokumentalny 16:45 Jak to zbudowano? - serial dokumentalny 17:10 Prehistoryczny słoń - film dokumentalny 18:00 Niesamowite maszyny - serial dokumentalny 18:50 Śnieżny świat - serial dokumentalny 19:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane (4) - serial dokumentalny 20:10 Krytycznym okiem - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Wszechświat 22:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane (4) - serial dokumentalny 23:10 Powrót na Hubble'a - film dokumentalny 00:00 Niesamowite maszyny - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Śnieżny świat - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane (4) - serial dokumentalny 03:10 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) - serial dokumentalny 03:55 Wszechświat 04:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane (4) - serial dokumentalny 05:10 Powrót na Hubble'a - film dokumentalny 06:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo (4) - serial dokumentalny 06:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo (5) - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Jak to zbudowano? - serial dokumentalny 08:10 Start (1) - serial dokumentalny Discovery Travel and Living 09:00 Wielkie projekty - serial dokumentalny 09:55 Nad brzegiem morza - państwa i ludzie 10:20 Weekendy z VIP-ami - serial dokumentalny 10:50 Królowie koktajli - film dokumentalny 11:15 Przygoda z golfem - państwa i ludzie 11:45 Nowi odkrywcy - państwa i ludzie 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (1) - państwa i ludzie 13:05 Koleje z dawnych lat - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (10) 14:05 Królowie koktajli - film dokumentalny 14:30 Przygoda z golfem - państwa i ludzie 15:00 Wielkie projekty - serial dokumentalny 15:55 Nad brzegiem morza - państwa i ludzie 16:20 Weekendy z VIP-ami - serial dokumentalny 16:50 Królowie koktajli - film dokumentalny 17:15 Przygoda z golfem - państwa i ludzie 17:45 Nowi odkrywcy - państwa i ludzie 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (1) - państwa i ludzie 19:05 Koleje z dawnych lat - serial dokumentalny 19:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (10) 20:05 Królowie koktajli - film dokumentalny 20:30 Przygoda z golfem - państwa i ludzie 21:00 Królowie koktajli - film dokumentalny 21:25 Weekendy z VIP-ami - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Wyszukane smaki - państwa i ludzie 22:20 Hotele dla dwojga - serial dokumentalny 22:50 Wielkie projekty wnętrza (4) - serial dokumentalny 23:45 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji - serial dokumentalny 00:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów - serial dokumentalny 01:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów - serial dokumentalny 01:35 Luksusowe rezydencje - film dokumentalny Animal Planet 06:00 Huragan Katrina odnalezione zwierzęta - zwierzęta 07:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (23) - zwierzęta 07:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie - zwierzęta 08:00 Małpi biznes (1) - zwierzęta 08:30 Małpi biznes (2) - zwierzęta 09:00 Dzikie Indie (3) - zwierzęta 10:00 Zaginione słonie z Timbuktu - zwierzęta 11:00 Amazonka niezwykła rzeka - zwierzęta 12:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z - zwierzęta 12:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z - zwierzęta 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) - zwierzęta 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) - zwierzęta 14:00 Kamera! Zwierzęta! Akcja! - zwierzęta 15:00 Małpi biznes (1) - zwierzęta 15:30 Małpi biznes (2) - zwierzęta 16:00 Huragan Katrina odnalezione zwierzęta - zwierzęta 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami - zwierzęta 18:00 Łowca krokodyli - zwierzęta 19:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania - zwierzęta 19:30 Życie zwierząt - zwierzęta 20:00 Niezwykły świat pingwinów (4) - zwierzęta 21:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia - zwierzęta 22:00 Żądlą i parzą - zwierzęta 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami - zwierzęta 00:00 Instynkt zabójcy - zwierzęta 01:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania - zwierzęta 01:30 Życie zwierząt - zwierzęta 02:00 Uwaga! Zmiana czasu z zimowego na letni z godz. 02:00 na 03:00 03:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia - zwierzęta 04:00 Żądlą i parzą - zwierzęta 05:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami - zwierzęta National Geographic Channel 08:00 Poskramiacze węży - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Poskramiacze węży - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Jenoty przybysze z obcej planety - film dokumentalny 10:00 Imperium koni: historia podbojów - film dokumentalny 11:00 Przeprowadzka szympansów - film dokumentalny 12:00 Anatomia wypadków - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wielkie konstrukcje - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Megafabryki - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Światło na krańcu świata - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Przyczyny epidemii - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Tuż przed tragedią - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Cała prawda o Pompejach - film dokumentalny 22:00 Mafia - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Mafia - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia (3) - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Niezwykłe ujęcia (4) - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Tabu - serial dokumentalny Travel Channel 08:00 Sięgając po horyzont - turystyka 09:00 Pionierzy nadziei - turystyka 10:00 Ludzie żądni przygód - turystyka 11:00 Ekstremalni podróżnicy - turystyka 11:30 Poszukiwacze przygód - turystyka 12:00 Obieżyświat - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wkrótce otwarcie! - turystyka 13:30 Na rozdrożach Azji - turystyka 14:00 Spragniony podróżnik - turystyka 14:30 Spragniony podróżnik - turystyka 15:00 Świat Graingera (1) - turystyka 16:00 Podróże marzeń - turystyka 16:30 Żyłka podróżnicza - turystyka 17:00 Kasyna świata - turystyka 17:30 Poszukiwacze przygód - turystyka 18:00 Przewodnik Travel Channel po Jordanii (2) - turystyka 18:30 Podróże po Indiach, najciekawsze miejsca - turystyka 19:00 Obieżyświat (2) - turystyka 20:00 Pionierzy nadziei - turystyka 21:00 Obieżyświat (wydanie specjalne) - turystyka 22:00 Obieżyświat - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Kasyna świata - turystyka 23:30 Podróże po Indiach, najciekawsze miejsca - turystyka 00:00 Poszukiwacze przygód - turystyka 00:30 Odgłosy ginącego świata - turystyka 01:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu - turystyka Planete 06:15 Przyjaciele zwierząt (2/26) - serial dokumentalny 06:45 Przemilczane historie lotnicze (9/9) - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Wyprawa do starożytnego Egiptu (1/3) - serial dokumentalny 08:35 Wielkie jaszczurki z Gran Canarii - film dokumentalny 09:30 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi (2/28) - film dokumentalny 11:15 Moja kuchnia (1/13) - serial dokumentalny 11:45 Mój świat tańca (12/13) - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Znakomitości (15/19) - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Piramida Cheopsa - film dokumentalny 14:10 Mistrz medytacji - film dokumentalny 15:10 Wyprawa do starożytnego Egiptu (2/3) - serial dokumentalny 16:05 Wyprawa do starożytnego Egiptu (3/3) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Przyjaciele zwierząt (3/26) - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Przyjaciele zwierząt (4/26) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa (11/13) - film dokumentalny 18:55 Senne życie - film dokumentalny 19:45 Owady o tęczowych skrzydłach - film dokumentalny 20:45 Znakomitości - serial dokumentalny 21:45 Znakomitości (18/19) - serial dokumentalny 22:35 Madryt. 11 marca - film dokumentalny 00:40 Drżąc przed Bogiem - film dokumentalny 01:40 Proces nigeryjskich uchodźców - film dokumentalny 03:20 One i muzyka (8/13) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 One i muzyka (10/13) - serial dokumentalny Zone Reality 06:00 Komornicy - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Drag Kings - serial dokumentalny 07:40 System - serial dokumentalny 08:30 System - serial dokumentalny 09:25 System - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Komornicy - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Drag Kings - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 12:45 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 13:35 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 14:25 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 15:15 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 16:10 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 17:00 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 18:00 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 19:00 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 20:00 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 21:00 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 22:00 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 23:00 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 00:00 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 00:50 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 02:30 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 03:20 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 04:10 Komornicy - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Drag Kings - serial dokumentalny Polonia 1 06:35 Syrenka Maco (10) - bajka dla dzieci 07:20 Helena i chłopcy (71/80) - serial młodzieżowy, Francja 1992 08:10 Top shop 17:15 Złodziej z Bagdadu - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 19:00 Werdykt 20:00 Wielka włóczęga - komedia, Francja 1966 22:10 Jeden z dziesięciu (34/80) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1988-1992 22:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka - erotyka 23:00 Polskie foki - erotyka 23:35 Ania - erotyka 23:40 News - erotyka 23:50 Amore TV - erotyka 00:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - erotyka 00:10 Erotyczne sensacje - erotyka 00:30 Kasia - erotyka 00:35 Maksymalne perwersje - erotyka 00:45 Reflex - erotyka 00:55 Erotyczna giełda - erotyka 01:10 Ogłoszeniatowarzyskie.pl - erotyka 01:25 Sex Hotel - erotyka 01:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka - erotyka 02:00 Night Shop - erotyka 02:10 Foki Ewa - erotyka 02:30 Night Shop - erotyka 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie - erotyka 03:00 Sex Hotel - erotyka 03:20 Night Shop - erotyka Polsat 2 07:00 Pasjonaci (68) 07:30 Muzyczne rozmaitości (222) - program muzyczny 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Interwencja (841) 09:20 Muzyka polska - program muzyczny 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich (229) - serial komediowy, Polska 2005 10:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (19) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 10:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (259) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Gorzka miłość (10) - telenowela dokumentalna 12:35 Graczykowie Buła i spóła (93) - serial komediowy, Polska 2002 12:55 Graczykowie Buła i spóła (94) - serial komediowy, Polska 2002 13:20 Awantura o kasę (56) - teleturniej 14:00 Interwencja (836) 14:20 Tango z aniołem - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 14:50 Pasjonaci (68) 15:15 Muzyczne rozmaitości (222) - program muzyczny 16:15 Zerwane więzi (61) - talk show 17:00 Interwencja (841) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich (229) - serial komediowy, Polska 2005 18:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (19) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 18:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (259) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Gorzka miłość (10) - telenowela dokumentalna 20:35 Graczykowie Buła i spóła (93) - serial komediowy, Polska 2002 21:00 Graczykowie Buła i spóła (94) - serial komediowy, Polska 2002 21:25 Kuba Wojewódzki (91) - talk show 22:10 Interwencja (836) 22:30 Tango z aniołem - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 23:00 Pasjonaci (68) 23:30 Muzyczne rozmaitości (222) - program muzyczny 00:30 Kalejdoskop tygodnia (360) 00:55 Jesteśmy (188) 01:20 Post scriptum (18) 01:30 Daleko od noszy (101) - serial komediowy, Polska 2006 02:59 Uwaga! Zmiana czasu z zimowego na letni z godz. 02:00 na 03:00 03:00 Wydarzenia 03:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (260) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 04:15 Pensjonat Pod Różą (20) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 05:00 Oblicza Ameryki (294) - program dokumentalny 05:30 Co z tą Polską? (104) - program publicystyczny 06:15 Dekoratornia (75) - dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2007 06:45 Magazyn sportowy - studio sport TMT 05:00 Bajeczna pora - magazyn filmów animowanych 08:00 Muzyczne pobudzenie - magazyn muzyczny 08:15 Świat fitnessu 08:45 Muzyczne pobudzenie - magazyn muzyczny 09:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Mocna jazda 10:30 Autoklub 11:00 Godzina sportu w TMT - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Bajeczna pora - magazyn filmów animowanych 15:00 Eskapady TMT: Polskie szlaki 16:00 Eskapady TMT: Dalekie podróże 17:00 Hobbissimo: Kuchnia smaku 17:30 Pory roku 18:00 Babski świat 18:30 Na czasie - magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Hit & Bit: TMT Klip - magazyn muzyczny 19:30 TMT nocą: Muzyczny salon 2 - rozrywka 20:00 Hit & Bit: TMT Klip - magazyn muzyczny 21:00 W telesieci 23:00 Filmy animowane dla dorosłych - film animowany 00:00 TMT nocą: Muzyczny salon 2 - rozrywka 00:30 Nocne klipy - rozrywka 01:00 Z archiwum TMT: Noc z TMT - rozrywka 02:00 Telezakupy 03:00 Muzyczny Trance Vision - program muzyczny MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - rozrywka 08:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - rozrywka 09:00 Modelki z Miami - reality show 09:30 Modelki z Miami - reality show 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - program muzyczny 11:00 Made - program muzyczny 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 14:30 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 15:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 15:30 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 16:00 Rap Pakamera - magazyn muzyczny 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Antytalent Show - rozrywka 18:00 Moja własna gwiazda - rozrywka 18:30 Penetratorzy - rozrywka 19:00 Co ty na to, tato? - program dokumentalny 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - program dokumentalny 20:00 MTV Club - program muzyczny 22:00 MTV Vaults Pink - muzyka. dokument 22:30 MTV przedstawia: Gnarls Barkley - koncert 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - serial animowany 23:30 South Park - serial animowany 00:00 Dirty Sanchez do pierwszej krwi - rozrywka 00:30 Strutter - talk show 01:00 PartyZone - magazyn muzyczny 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - program muzyczny VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits - magazyn muzyczny 10:00 Smooth wake up - magazyn muzyczny 11:00 All Access - muzyka. dokument 12:00 Smells like 90's - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Polonez - magazyn muzyczny 16:00 VH1 Hits - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 MTV Live z R.E.M. - koncert 17:30 MTV Live z Chemical Brothers - koncert 18:00 Ocenzurowana Rodzina Osbourne'ów - reality show 18:30 New Look 19:00 VH1 Rocks - magazyn muzyczny 20:00 VH1 Hits - magazyn muzyczny 21:00 Daria - serial animowany 22:00 VH1 Prezentuje - muzyka. dokument 23:00 Viva La Disco - magazyn muzyczny 02:00 VH1 Hits - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Chillout - magazyn muzyczny MTV 2 06:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 06:15 100% MTV2 - rock + pop 08:00 The Red Button Chart - rock + pop 09:00 NME Chart Show - rock + pop 10:00 The Download Chart - rock + pop 11:00 The Rock: Top 10 - rock + pop 12:00 Gonzo with Zane Lowe - entertainment 14:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 14:15 100% MTV2 - rock + pop 15:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 15:15 100% MTV2 - rock + pop 16:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 16:15 100% MTV2 - rock + pop 17:00 The Red Button Chart - rock + pop 18:00 The Rock: Top 10 - rock + pop 18:45 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 19:00 NME Chart Show - rock + pop 20:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 20:15 100% MTV2 - rock + pop 21:00 The View: Gonzo On Tour - entertainment 21:30 Kasabian: MTV Live - rock + pop 22:30 Kaiser Chiefs at Oxegen - entertainment 23:00 Oasis: Unplugged - rock + pop 00:00 Headbangers Ball - rock + pop 01:00 120 Minutes - rock + pop 03:00 MTV2: Commercial Free - entertainment VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - magazyn muzyczny 09:00 Power Lista - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Viva Hits Polska - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 VIVAMOVIE - magazyn filmowy 14:00 In & Out - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Shibuya - program muzyczny 15:30 Chartsurfer - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Big In America - rozrywka 17:30 Sobotwór - magazyn muzyczny 18:00 O Co Kaman - magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Planet VIVA - magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Parot - magazyn muzyczny 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha - magazyn muzyczny 21:00 Club Charts - magazyn muzyczny 22:00 Viva Hits Polska - magazyn muzyczny 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha Extreme - magazyn muzyczny 23:30 Parot Extreme - program muzyczny 00:00 Hitbuster - magazyn muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider - program muzyczny Zone Romantica 06:00 Premiere: Dlaczego właśnie ja! (14) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2006 06:55 Premiere: Dlaczego właśnie ja! (15) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2006 07:50 Premiere: Dlaczego właśnie ja! (16) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2006 08:45 Premiere: Dlaczego właśnie ja! (17) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2006 09:40 Premiere: Dlaczego właśnie ja! (18) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2006 10:35 First Kiss: W pogoni za szczęściem (19) - telenowela, Australia 2002 11:30 Śnię o twej miłości (51) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Śnię o twej miłości (52) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2006 13:30 Śnię o twej miłości (53) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Śnię o twej miłości (54) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Śnię o twej miłości (55) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Movie: Życie u boku dzieci (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1990 18:00 Latino Nights: Mundoshow International (8) - państwa i ludzie 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! (1) 20:00 Latino Nights: Akademia gwiazd (37) - rozrywka 22:00 Latino Nights: Anita (9) - telenowela, Brazylia 2001 23:00 Latino Nights: Niewierni (9) - telenowela, Argentyna 2003 00:00 Latino Nights: Prostytutki (9) - telenowela, Argentyna 2003 01:00 Special: To jest życie (1) - telenowela, Meksyk 2002 01:50 Tak jak w kinie (220) - telenowela, Meksyk 2001 02:40 Tak jak w kinie (221) - telenowela, Meksyk 2001 03:30 Tak jak w kinie (222) - telenowela, Meksyk 2001 04:20 Tak jak w kinie (223) - telenowela, Meksyk 2001 05:10 Tak jak w kinie (224) - telenowela, Meksyk 2001 TVN 24 06:00 Skrót informacji 06:10 Wydanie drugie poprawione - literatura 06:30 Skrót informacji 06:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 07:00 Powitanie poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:10 Sondaż 11:00 Sobota na żywo: Serwis informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:10 Horyzont 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - reportaż 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:45 Szkło kontaktowe lupa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Serwis informacyjny 19:45 Progr@m 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe lupa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny podsumowanie dnia 00:00 Powtórki: Skrót informacji 00:05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:35 Wydanie drugie poprawione - literatura 01:30 Serwis informacyjny podsumowanie dnia 02:00 Skrót informacji 02:05 Firma 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe lupa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 03:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 04:00 Skrót informacji 04:10 24 godziny 05:00 Skrót informacji 05:15 Horyzont Zone Club 06:00 Szkoła tańca Jilliny (7) - taniec 06:25 Sekrety baletu (4) - taniec 06:55 Alternatywne style życia (22) - medycyna alternatywna 07:25 Superdieta (7) 07:55 Podróże ze smakiem (5) 08:45 Sobota w kuchni (27) 09:10 Sobota w kuchni (28) 09:35 Sobota w kuchni (29) 10:00 Mama na pełny etat (11) 10:30 Poradnik Tany Byron (25) 11:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy Wielka Brytania (8) 12:25 Koronkowa rewolucja 13:25 Stylowe miejsca (1) 13:55 Stylowe miejsca (2) 14:20 Stylowe miejsca (3) 14:45 Dziewczyny z Glamour'a (1) - lifestyle 15:10 Dziewczyny z Glamour'a (2) - lifestyle 15:35 Dziewczyny z Glamour'a (3) - lifestyle 16:00 E-miłość (1) 16:30 E-miłość (2) 17:00 Córeczka tatusia (1) - lifestyle 17:30 Córeczka tatusia (2) - lifestyle 18:00 Córeczka tatusia (3) - lifestyle 18:30 Dziecko w opałach - reality show 19:30 Kulturystka - film dokumentalny 20:30 Co was kręci? - film dokumentalny 21:30 Mężczyźni o sobie (4) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (180) - talk show 22:50 Nawiedzone miejsca (4) - opowieści niesamowite 23:40 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (40) 00:35 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (180) - talk show 01:20 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (46) 02:05 Miłość w XXI wieku (4) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Sobota w kuchni (69) 03:00 Modny świat (713) 03:30 Mężczyźni o sobie 2 (12) 04:00 Panna młoda księżniczka czy potwór (9) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Strażnicy mody (4) Extreme Sports Channel 06:00 Cactus Garden (17) - sporty ekstremalne 06:30 Cactus Garden (18) - sporty ekstremalne 07:00 Red Bull Air Race 2006 (1) - sporty ekstremalne 08:00 Winter Gravity Games (4) - sporty ekstremalne 09:00 Gen:/ / ex (1) - sporty ekstremalne 09:30 Gen:/ / ex (2) - sporty ekstremalne 10:00 The Method (1) - sporty ekstremalne 11:00 The Method (2) - sporty ekstremalne 12:00 The Method (3) - sporty ekstremalne 13:00 The Method (4) - sporty ekstremalne 14:00 The Method (5) - sporty ekstremalne 15:00 Canadian Open Skateboarding 2006 (1) - sporty ekstremalne 15:30 Canadian Open Skateboarding 2006 (2) - sporty ekstremalne 16:00 FIM World Motocross Championships (7) - sporty ekstremalne 17:00 The Method (1) - sporty ekstremalne 18:00 Eddie Jordan's Bad Boy Racers (3) - sporty ekstremalne 19:00 Gumball 3000 2006 (1) - sporty ekstremalne 19:30 Gumball 3000 2006 (2) - sporty ekstremalne 20:00 Gumball 3000 2006 (3) - sporty ekstremalne 20:30 Gumball 3000 2006 (4) - sporty ekstremalne 21:00 Gumball 3000 2006 (5) - sporty ekstremalne 21:30 The Dudesons (6) - sporty ekstremalne 22:00 Pro Bull Riding 2007 (1) - sporty ekstremalne 23:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship (23) - sporty ekstremalne 00:00 The Dudesons (6) - sporty ekstremalne 00:30 Gumball 3000 2006 (1) - sporty ekstremalne 01:00 Gumball 3000 2006 (3) - sporty ekstremalne 01:30 Gumball 3000 2006 (4) - sporty ekstremalne 03:00 Rebel Events (10) - sporty ekstremalne 03:30 The Dudesons (1) - sporty ekstremalne 04:00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (2) - sporty ekstremalne 04:30 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (3) - sporty ekstremalne 05:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship (4) - sporty ekstremalne TeDe 07:00 Informacje 07:25 Sport Game - magazyn siatkarski 07:30 Sport Game Plus - magazyn siatkarski 09:55 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 10:20 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - program publicystyczny 10:45 Wrocławskie informacje studenckie 19:05 Magazyn europejski - program publicystyczny 19:20 Informator dolnośląski - program publicystyczny Tele 5 07:00 Prognoza pogody 07:05 Telezakupy 09:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - magazyn sportowy 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:50 Conan (15/22) - serial przygodowy, USA/Niemcy 1997 10:50 Mroczny rycerz (7/26) - serial przygodowy, Wielka Brytania/Nowa Zelandia 2000 11:50 Brygada Acapulco (13/48) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993 12:45 Buon appetito! 13:20 Słodki rewanż - komedia, USA/Francja 1990 15:10 Kapka Karaska - publicystyka kulturalna 15:35 Waleczne serca - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 1992 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Zagadka z przeszłości - film obyczajowy, USA 1997 18:00 Cyrograf (13/40) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 2004 19:00 Gorączka w mieście (37/48) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Policjanci z Hamelin - dramat kryminalny, Kanada 1994 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Bat 21 - dramat wojenny, USA 1988 00:00 Czynnik PSI (88/88) - serial sf, Kanada 1997 01:00 Grzeszne uczynki - film erotyczny, USA 2003 02:30 Rybia nocka - program przyrodniczy TV Toya 13:00 Przed ligą - magazyn sportowy 13:10 Cztery łapy 13:20 Nasze sprawy - reportaż 13:30 To jest kino! - magazyn filmowy 13:55 Sport i nie sport 14:10 W cztery oczy - reportaż 14:20 Łódź zielone miasto - reportaż 14:35 Stylizacje - reportaż 14:45 Łódzkie migawki 14:50 Ekumeniczna Łódź - felieton 15:00 Kotłownia - magazyn muzyczny 15:20 Najlepsze z tygodnia - cykl reportaży 15:50 To & owo na ekranie 16:10 Patrol 16:25 Kurtyna - magazyn kulturalny 16:50 Kierunkowskaz 17:00 Nasze sprawy - reportaż 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:25 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17:30 1. runda play off - koszykówka 19:10 Mixtura - program muzyczny 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:25 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:30 Weekendowy mix filmowy - magazyn filmowy 21:10 Wieczór niezwykłości 22:05 Najlepsze z tygodnia - cykl reportaży 22:45 Wydarzenia 22:55 Pogoda dla Łodzi 23:00 Mixtura - program muzyczny WTK 08:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 08:15 Sport 08:25 W labiryncie historii Bunt dzieci wrzesińskich 08:50 Muzyczne pobudzenie - magazyn muzyczny 09:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 09:15 Sport 09:25 Piękny obiekt pożądania 10:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 10:15 Sport 10:25 Muzyczne pobudzenie - magazyn muzyczny 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Kino - magazyn filmowy 11:20 Basket - magazyn koszykarski 11:55 ePoznań 12:15 W labiryncie historii Bunt dzieci wrzesińskich 12:40 Granie na żądanie - magazyn muzyczny 14:10 Książkożercy - literatura 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 Kolejorz - magazyn piłkarski 15:30 Ekstraklasa Typerów - teleturniej sportowy 15:35 Pogoda 15:40 ePoznań 16:00 Sofa 16:20 Qulturalny Poznań 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Kino - magazyn filmowy 17:20 Biznes Magazyn 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 18:10 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 18:30 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Qulturalny Poznań 19:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 19:10 ePoznań 19:30 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Qulturalny Poznań 20:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Studio sport (1) - studio sport 21:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 21:05 Studio sport (2) - studio sport 21:50 Pogoda 22:00 Program lokalny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 22:45 Studio sport (1) - studio sport 23:30 Pogoda 23:35 Studio sport (2) - studio sport 00:20 Motomania 00:40 Sofa 01:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 01:15 Książkożercy - literatura Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku